1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a new concept link unit for a foldable vehicle capable of minimally occupying a space due to folding at the time of parking and forming a complete vehicle body at the time of unfolding.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the advent of an electric vehicle, and the like, one-man micro compact cars start to emerge as a concept car.
These vehicles are designed to be folded or unfolded to minimally occupy a parking space at the time of long-term parking.
However, in the case of the traditional folding vehicle, it is difficult to change a wheel base and therefore the wheel base occupies a lot of space even at the time of folding and a roof or a rear is not completely folded and therefore an overall length is not minimized even at the time of folding. In particular, even though the roof or the rear is folded, an overall height of a vehicle is rather increased at the time of folding and therefore it is difficult to park a vehicle in a parking space having a narrow height and the roof or rear protrudes upwards at the time of folding and therefore the appearance is very bad.
Therefore, a folding structure to maximally reduce the wheel base, completely fold the roof and the rear, and prevent the overall height from increasing is required.
The matters described as the related art have been provided only for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present disclosure and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art known to those skilled in the art.